gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNY-004 Gundam Plutone
Plutone is the predecessor to Gundam Virtue/Nadleeh, designed around the concept of regeneration and evolution. The Gundam is featured in the manga sidestory Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Plutone derives from the god Pluto, who is associated with the card Judgment, one of the twenty-two Major Arcana in the Tarot. Combat Characteristics It sports a number of armor-plated devices fed by partially external conduits linked to the back of the GN Drive. Openings in the plates reveal several GN condensers, notably on the unit's shoulders, hips, and elbows. There are also vents on either side of both legs. The purpose of this equipment is thus far unexplained. The Plutone is also equipped with a core fighter that contains the Solar Furnace when detached from the suit. Currently known armaments include a GN beam rifle, a large GN shield,two GN beam sabers, and the ability to generate a GN-Field. Armaments GN Beam Rifle Not much is known about this particle beam rifle. It's presumed based on size and design that it's a medium range weapon and has a scope for added accuracy for shooting. GN Shield The shield is infused with GN particles to add additional defense against physical attacks. The full capabilities of the shield is unknown, but all GN Shields can deflect can disperse and/or deflect beam weaponry. GN Beam Saber A pair of beam sabers are located in the knee caps of Plutone. It's beam saber is of the same caliber used for their third generation Gundams. System Features GN Field GN particle vents are built throughout the body of Plutone to generate a GN Field. As one of the first Gundams to have a GN Field, the unit went through constant testing and fine tuning to perfect particle field generation process. Trial System Trial was actually a later consideration with Plutone. The unit originally didn't have Trial installed, but after successful applications with Nadleeh, it was seriously reconsidered to be retrofitted. It's unconfirmed if the system was ever installed and/or executed in combat. Trans-Am System Trans-Am grants Plutone three times the strength, firepower, and speed of its normal specs; this system wasn't discovered until its GN Drive was given to the third generation Gundam series. After Aeolia's death unveiled Trans-Am, 0 Gundam's GN Drive was being exchanged in between the second generation Gundams at Fereshte, allowing the pilot to utilize the system. History Chall Acustica was the original Meister of Plutone and that a severe malfunction during a mission severely injured her and killed her fellow Gundam Meisters Ruido Resonance and Marlene Vlady, the parents of Feldt Grace. The GN Drive suffered a particle overload that highly concentrated particles towards Despite (or perhaps because of) Chall's reluctance to have it used again, the Plutone seems to have been Fereshte Gundam Meister Fon Spaak's favorite Gundam, as he would use it even when he had been ordered to pilot the Gundam Astraea Type F instead. Unlike Fereshte's other Gundams, Plutone had no "mask" or other equipment to hide the fact that it is a Gundam, but Fon reasoned that this could be dealt with by simply killing all witnesses. The Plutone was destroyed in a battle with the Throne Gundams, after Team Trinity used the hacked Veda to set off the bomb strapped to Fon's neck. Its core fighter escaped with the Solar Furnace intact, and Hanayo was able to use its GN drive to head to the Ptolemy where Fon Spark underwent immediate surgery at the hands of one of Hanayo's old comrades: Dr. Moreno. For a short period of time, Innovator manages to salvage the wreckage of Plutone and repair it. The restored Plutone has a black color scheme and is refit with GN Drive Tau. Based on its data, the Innovator develops the GNZ series of mobile suits beginning with the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. Similarities with the GNZ series include the usage of a back mounted escape pod for the pilot as well as the GN-Field ability included in the Garazzo. Bring Stabity was given this unit to assist Fon while the latter was attempting to drop an asteroid onto the Earth. The Plutone was later destroyed by Hixar Fermi piloting the GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud, but Bring escaped in the Core Fighter. External Links *Gundam Plutone on Wikipedia *Gundam Plutone on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile suits